


Star Weaver

by Ineffable_Eden



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, ineffable angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Eden/pseuds/Ineffable_Eden
Summary: ”Two Archangels sat together in the vast blackness of space, pieces of the void pulled into their laps. Each weaved sparkling threads through the fabric of existence. Ariel listened as Raphael prattled on about the state of things in Heaven, the growing tension between God and Lucifer. He had so many questions, too many, in fact. It was always best not to question The Almighty. Raphael was her best friend, her eternal confidant since their creation. She couldn’t bare to see him punished for his curiosity. It was just his nature. The heavens shook fiercely above them. God was calling them. All of them. Something terrible was about to happen.”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley and Aziraphale continued to meet at their favorite rendezvous point even though there wasn’t any need for them to be discreet anymore. Nerves had mostly calmed since they’d foiled Heaven and Hell’s apocalyptic plans, however, a new type of anxiety has settled on both of them. Crowley was faced with the realization that nothing was holding him back from telling the angel his true feelings for him, nothing that is except his insecurities. Still, he found himself sitting closer to his beloved, inching closer day by day. Aziraphale had noticed, had wanted to settle himself flush against the demon’s lanky body. To bask in the warmth that was Anthony J. Crowley. 

On this particular day, the pair sat on the same bench as always. Crowley’s arm draped over the back, fingertips just within reach of touching the angels shoulder. He considered it a moment, then shook the thought from his mind with a slight grumble. Aziraphale peeked at him over his glasses, momentarily taking his attention away from the “Aquarian Times” he held. “Everything alright, dear?” Crowley stood and began to saunter over toward the fence, thinking that he’d rather impale himself on it than admit to being a coward. “M‘yeah. Just restless today.” He miracled some bread into his hands to throw to the ducks as he chastised himself silently. _Great, bloody coward. Six thousand years and you still cant bring yourself to show even the slightest bit of casual intimacy for your angel. Some demon you are. Letting yourself be so easily disarmed by blushing cheeks and blonde curls._

Crowley’s thoughts were interrupted by a far off whistling sound. He checked around them but couldn’t seem to find the source. He turned back to the angel who seemed to be searching for it too. “Do you hear that, angel?” Azriaphale had set the magazine down on the bench along with his glasses. “I do, it sounds like something’s fall-“ Aziraphale looked up and saw something in the sky, something careening down at impossible speeds. “Crowley...there’s um- there’s something.” He couldn’t finish his sentence as the object neared the ground. Crowley looked up in enough time to quickly realize it wasn’t something falling, it was  someone.  A split second later there was a deafening crash on the pavement between them. In the crater, laid a girl, not just a girl, an angel.  _ “Oh, goddammit, that hurt _ _”,_ she croaked out.

Crowley was quick to stop time around them. Couldn’t have the humans getting all riled up about some winged creature making a crash landing in the park. Aziraphale was on his feet, fussing over the mangled angel. She was definitely alive, but in insurmountable pain. Aziraphale pushed the pale red hair from her face and drew a sharp breathe when he saw her face. “Ariel? Is that really you?” She cracked a half smile up at him, managing to choke out a few words. “Hey, Aziraphale. Long time, no see.” She lifted her back out of the rocky cavern beneath her and began to work on reassembling her spine. “Be a dear and help me out, would you?” Aziraphale stretched his hands out over her, helping her realign bones and fuse the breaks. Crowley watched as the two worked. Something about her was familiar but he couldn’t quite place it. Had he knew her before The Fall? His pre-fall memory was almost completely wiped out. What little was left seemed almost like a dream, the kind that you remember just as you wake up, but evaporates a second later. Moments later, Aziraphale was helping Ariel up out of the crater she’d created. She still looked much the same from when he’d last seen her, millennia ago. Wavy light red hair that fell over her shoulders, light grey colored eyes, fair complexioned with a little dusting of gold in her Cupid’s bow. She still dressed much like a traditional angel, draped in flowing white. She hadn’t really desired to change clothing with the times. 

Ariel rolled her shoulders, making some final adjustments. She closed one of Aziraphale’s hands in both of hers. “Thank you, lovely. So pleasant to be seeing you, only I wish it were under better circumstances.” There was a flicker of fear behind Aziraphale’s baby blues. “Are you...are you here for...me?” Ariel gasped, realizing what her fellow angel must be thinking. “Oh. Oh, of course not, dear. No, I’m afraid I’ve angered Michael. Little dispute over some business up there. Apparently she thought I needed time to consider my choices. Next thing I knew, I was falling. And well, now I’m here.” Aziraphale breathed a deep sigh of relief. “Oh, well. That’s a relief. Oh, not that you were cast out, though.” Ariel chuckled a little. “I’m not cast out, just simply put in the corner for the moment. If I was cast out, I believe I’d fallen a bit further down.” 

Crowley was lingering at the edge of their conversation, feeling very much ignored. He was about to speak up when Ariel turned to him. Recognition flashed across her face and she smiled brightly, letting go of Aziraphale’s hand. She turned her full attention to him, looking every bit like she was seeing a long lost friend. She hugged him tightly, eliciting a small grunt from the demon. She was an itty bitty thing, bit small for angel, really. Crowley gave Aziraphale a bewildered look as Ariel squeezed him. She finally looked up at him and spoke. “Oh, I’ve missed you a great deal.” She searched his face, looking for a sign that he was pleased to see her too. The realization slowly crept in of why he wasn’t. He didn’t know who she was anymore. A brief sadness washed over Ariel’s face. She recovered by smiling tenderly up at the demon. “It’s been too long, I suppose. How are you.....Crowley?” He hesitated for a moment. Trying his damndest to place her somewhere in his memory. “I-er..I’m well, thank you.”

Aziraphale chimed in from behind them, remembering that everything around them had haulted. “Crowley, dear. I think the humans may want to resume their duties sometime this century. Perhaps you could bring the Bentley around and we’ll all go to the bookshop.” Ariel released Crowley from her embrace and he snapped his fingers, bringing the Bentley screeching around a corner. He looked back down at her and gestured at her wings. “Might want to put those away, don’t think they’d fit.” She looked from one shoulder to another. “Oh, right.” Ariel folded her wings into her back, absorbing them inside her. They all packed into the Bentley, Ariel taking a space in the back. Crowley snapped his fingers again and time resumed, just another normal day for the humans, no more crater in St. James Park. 

Ariel folded her hands in her lap, thinking to herself. She was lucky they’d been there when she fell. There would have been quite a fuss over an Archangel suddenly appearing out of nowhere. They rode mostly in silence aside from Aziraphale’s occasional assertion that Crowley was well above the speed limit. She discreetly peered up from downcast eyes, looking at Crowley fondly.  _ Raphael... _


	2. Chapter 2

_Before the fall..._

_Ariel and Raphael huddled together among the millions of angels. God wasn’t just angry. She was outraged. Her voiced boomed over them, reminding them over their purpose, of their only reason for being. She would not abide such dissension, such treason against her any longer. All those who had gone against her, who’d so much as even questioned her divine wisdom, were to be cast out. Ariel clung to Raphael, turning her face into his chest. God further explained that Heaven was going to be divided and that every guilty angel was to be sent to a new place she called Hell. Lucifer would rule them from here on out. They were to be known as “The Fallen”. She made her judgement final by bringing her scepter down hard, sending a thundering noise throughout the Heavens._

_Hysteria broke out as ten million angels saw their wings turning black. Ariel opened her eyes and saw the darkness creeping up from the edges of Raphael’s wings. She sobbed and held him tighter against her. **“This is a mistake! GOD- someone, please. Stop this!”** Raphael cradled her face in his hands, trying to memorize every line and curve. **“Ariel, listen to me. Every thing is going to be fine. This won’t last. It can’t. Keep weaving the stars for me. Every new one you make will be a message from you to me and I’ll know you haven’t forgotten me.”** Ariel looked around them, the accused angels were disappearing one by one, falling through the clouds beneath them. **“No, no, Raphael. You can’t go, you can’t leave me. PLEASE DO SOMETHING!”** Ariel pounded her fists against his chest. Tears were forming in his eyes now, there was nothing he could do. Ariel clung to him again. **“I’ll go with you. I’ll fall with you. I don’t want to be here if you’re not with me.”** He gave her a broken smile and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. He opened his eyes to look at her for what would be the last time. His eyes were changing. The velvety green being taken over by a bright yellow, a black slit down the middle of each. **“Raphael, your eyes-“** And just like that, he was slipping through her grasp. No matter how tightly she held him, he kept slipping and she wasn’t falling with him. Another Archangel, Gabriel, grabbed her from behind, pulling her from Raphael. Ariel’s scream rang through the heavens as she was drug, her hand grasping Raphael’s until that too slipped away._

* * *

Once they’d arrived at Aziraphale’s bookshop, Ariel was quickly ushered inside. She’d certainly draw attention in her long white robes and dangling gold jewelry. Crowley made sure to flip the closed sign as they walked in and locked the door just in case. Ariel ran her fingers along the stacks of books, not the least bit shocked to find not one speck of dust. “This is beautiful, Aziraphale. I’d heard about your bookshop but I never imagined anything as lovely as this.” Aziraphale beamed with pride at her compliment. He did so love it when someone appreciated his work. “Can I offer you some tea, darling?” Ariel nodded at she made her way through the stacks. Crowley eyed Aziraphale as he left to put the kettle on. He followed Ariel at a distance. She knew him but he didn’t know her. He couldn’t conjure a single memory of her. “So what did you do to get the boot, hm?” He feigned only partial interest as he cracked open a sixteenth century book about gardening, thumbing absently through its old pages. “Well if you must know, I have a habit of interfering in the love lives of the humans. I like to bring them together when everything else threatens to tear them apart. Sometimes I go to far, moving Heaven and Earth to keep them together, metaphorically that is. According to Michael, love is not my department and I should keep to my place.” Crowley looked up from the book he was pretending to read (not realizing he was holding it upside down). “How terrible of you...Ariel, was it?” Ariel squinted her eyes and pointed to the book, trying to strangle the giggle about to escape her. Crowley looked down, realizing his error and promptly tossed it onto a nearby pile. “Right. So. You acted as if we knew each other back there. Care to enlighten me?” That same wash of sadness crept across Ariel’s face. She reverted back to memories of them playing among the stars, the ones they’d made together. “It was a long time ago, Crowley.”

Aziraphale returned with an antique silver tea tray, a cup for each of them settled on it. He started to speak but cut himself off when he saw Ariel and Crowley looking at each other in a way that suggested some kind of history. Ariel almost looked to be in mourning, Crowley’s jaw was set forward in that way it always was when he couldn’t solve a problem. Crowley was the first to notice his return, breaking the gaze between him and the Archangel. “Ah, yes. Angel. Always the most gracious host.” He took the tray from him and set it down on the small table that rested in the seating area. Ariel took a seat in one of Aziraphale’s comfy chairs, and proceeded to add an obscene amount of sugar to her tea. Crowley decided he was going to close the gap between he and Aziraphale this time, a sudden burst of courage he didn’t seem to have five minutes ago. He tucked in next to the angel, their thighs pressing together, and slung a long arm over the back of the loveseat. Aziraphale turned his head sharply at the action, swearing he just felt his heart skip a few beats. The demon removed his sunglasses with his free hand and gave him a soft look that said _“_ _too fast?”_ The angel slightly parted his lips, unbeknownst to him. Being this close felt so good. It felt like six thousand years of longing was coming to the point of action.

Ariel smiled at them behind her teacup, sipping her tea that was more like syrup than it was liquid. _Don’t meddle. Don’t meddle. Don’t meddle. Oh, but they’re SO in love. They just need a little push in the right direction._ Ariel snapped her fingers lightly and Crowley’s arm moved from the back of the loveseat to Aziraphale’s shoulders. Before either could register it, she cleared her throat, dragging them into the present. “So what have you been up to, Aziraphale? Aside from your antics with the antichrist. Oh, I did find that so entertaining. I was rooting for you the whole time.” The angel faltered over his words as he realized Crowley’s hand was curled around his shoulder. “Well, um. I-I really have just been focused on coming down from all that, you know. Very stressful times, indeed.” Crowley was engrossed in mental images of the angel’s pale shoulders, how they must look under all his finery. They would be soft and rounded and oh, so tender to kiss. And he did want to kiss them so badly. Aziraphale leaned forward to pick up the little plate of macarons he brought out for them. He offered some to Ariel who enthusiastically took two of the green ones. He was more fond of the pink ones himself and plucked one out before he settled back next to Crowley. Crowley swallowed hard. He’d never been this close to Aziraphale when he was eating. And _fuckkk it made him weak even from a distance._ He held his breath as the angel bit into the pink pastry, the crackling of the thin outer shell against his teeth sending him into what could only be described as _utter oblivion._ As if it wasn’t bad enough, Aziraphale has the audacity to moan with as much vulgarity as Every/Single/Circle of hell combined.

Ariel’s eyes darted back and forth between them. Oh, she was bad. So, so bad for what she was about to do. Another light snapping of her fingers and Crowley suddenly lost grip of his teacup, sending the liquid splashing onto his crotch. God wasn’t the only one working in mysterious ways. Without thinking, Aziraphale grabbed a tea towel from the tray and began to dab at the demons inner thigh, where most of the offending beverage had settled. Crowley tried to think of something, ANYTHING, other than the placement of angel’s hand. _**Crowley.exe has stopped working.**_ With his brain temporarily offline, he relied on his body to remedy the situation. He was up off the loveseat and fumbling for an excuse to remove himself. “I-um-right, well. I’ll just be popping along now. I have to- um- ARIEL. You’ll come stay with me until your punishment or whatever is over. No room here, can’t just slide you on a bookshelf.” Aziraphale stared at the demon blankly, still holding the tea towel. Crowley grabbed her by the elbow and ushered her towards the door. She waved back to Aziraphale just before the door clanged shut behind her. “Get in the car. GET IN, ANGEL #2.” Crowley practically shoved her into the passenger seat. Ariel looked like the cat that got the canary. _Just a little push._ Crowley slid into the driver’s side and sat for a moment before repeatedly smacking his head against the steering wheel. Ariel rolled her eyes and slid her hand over the steering wheel before he could do it again. “Really, Crowley. Why don’t you channel some of that energy into telling him you love him?” Crowley slumped down, only somewhat distracted by the throbbing in his jeans. “Is it that obvious?” Ariel tittered as she put her hand on his shoulder. “Painfully so.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ariel walked around Crowley’s very industrial looking flat, taking in the decor, or the lack there of. She wandered into his plant room where she was taken aback by how gorgeous and lush his houseplants were. “Crowley, they’re so beautiful! How the heaven do you keep them up so well?” Crowley snatched her by the wrist, yanking her from the room. “Will you stop with that? If you’re nice to them they’ll get lazy.” She could have swore she heard the leaves rustling behind her. Crowley gave her an appraising look “You look much to holy to be in my space.” He snapped his fingers and her clothing changed to an oversized black sweater with matching black leggings and boots. 

Ariel looked down at herself. The only thing remaining of her previous attire was the necklace she always wore. Sparkling diamonds arranged to mimic various constellations. “I left the necklace. Looks normal enough and I do like the stars. Built a few in fact.” Ariel looked up from where she’d been fiddling with the jewelry. “You remember? You remember building them?” Crowley slid down into the throne at his desk. “Not exactly, but when I look up at them, I just know I had a hand in it.” The hope in Ariel’s face faltered. She longed for him to remember their time together, all the intimate moments they’d shared, full of secrets and inside jokes. Perhaps it was best if he didn’t know. It would only complicate things, for now anyway. Time for a change of subject.

”So tell me. You and Aziraphale, hm? Modern day Romeo and Juliet of the supernatural realms, are you?” Ariel sat up on the edge of his desk, tapping her new boots together. Crowley clicked his tongue at the comparison. “Never did like Shakespeare’s gloomy work.” 

“Don’t change the subject, Crowley. Spill your guts. Tell me everything.” The demon had no idea why but he _did_ want to tell her everything. Maybe it was just because he’d kept it locked up for so long and it was finally strangling his heart. “Alright, alright. If you tell him anything though, I’ll have no choice but to feed you to the Venus flytraps.” Ariel linked her pinky with Crowley’s. “You got it.” 

_Two hours later..._

Crowley was stretched out on his black, leather sofa with his head in Ariel’s lap. She was braiding little pieces of his shoulder length hair as he talked and talked. “I’m a demon for Satan’s sake. Why can’t I just come on out and say it? ‘Hey, angel. I’ve been in love with you for millennia. I’d like nothing so much as disrobing you and committing unspeakable acts together. Why don’t we go on that picnic we talked about?’ But no, all I can manage in your principality’s presence is something reminiscent of garbage disposal noises.” Ariel threw her head back as she cackled, then an idea popped into her mind. “Give me your phone.” Crowley cocked his head up at her in confusion. “No.” Ariel sighed and slipped a leg out from under him, locking it over his chest as she fished around in his pockets to find his phone. He struggled like a madman underneath her, reminded of just how strong angels were. “What the devil are you doing?”

”Helping you.” Ariel found Aziraphale in his contacts and tapped the call button. “No, stop it. You can’t. You promised me, you succubus!” Ariel snapped her fingers as the line trilled. Crowley suddenly found himself unable to speak, lips miracled together. He could hear the angel pick up on the other end. “Crowley dear. I wasn’t expecting you to call so soon. You seemed to have urgent business to attend to earlier.” Ariel smirked down at Crowley and responded to Aziraphale in the demons voice. “Yeah, sorry about that angel. Plants needed misting. But, I’m calling to tell you that I’m taking you out tonight.” There was a pause from the other end of the line. “Out?” Ariel could hear the anticipation in the angel’s voice. “Yeah, angel. Out. On a date.” Crowley struggled some more and made a whining noise through his nose. Ariel promptly pinched his nasal passages shut and continued “Dress in your best. See you at 7.” She disconnected the line and unsealed Crowley’s mouth. “You miserable tart.” Crowley spat upwards.

Some bickering later, Ariel was helping Crowley ready himself for his _date._ His first official date with Aziraphale. Crowley tried on suit after suit, finding some reason that each one wasn’t suitable enough. He strode back into his wardrobe and came out a few minutes later in a sleek black suit, tailored perfectly to his long body. He checked himself in the mirror, turning to see it at every angle. “That’s it, I’m not going.” Ariel hopped up off her spot on his bed and caught him by the arm before he could return to the wardrobe. “Hey. Relax. You’ve gone to dinner a million times, right? This time’s only a little different because it’s...well...special.” Ariel removed the tie from around his neck. “This isn’t you, leave the shirt open at the top.” She miracled a little gold angel wing pin on his lapel as a finishing touch. “You handsome, devil.”

”I’m going to muck it all up. All he has to do is smile and I’m ready to discorporate myself on the spot.” Ariel sat back down and huffed an exasperated sigh. “Just be you, Crowley. Be suave and debonair like you always have been. And don’t watch too closely when he’s eating. You could have lubed a golf ball through a garden hose-” she gestured towards his groin “with what he did to you this morning.” Crowley’s jaw fell open at the sheer lewdness of what just came out of her mouth.

”No wonder you got kicked out of Heaven.”


End file.
